


at the crossroads

by phorie



Series: Halloween skin AUs [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phorie/pseuds/phorie
Summary: "Relax," Sombra says. "I told you, I did my research. I know you like women."Ashe glowers at her. "Not ones who tie me to a chair and threaten to torture me!"Sombra makes a doubtful noise. "You sure about that?"Ashe is grateful for the dim light of the room when her cheeks heat in embarrassment. "Fuck you."[Halloween skin AU: hunter Sombra/warlock Ashe, interrogation sex, dom!Sombra]
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: Halloween skin AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	at the crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'd still class this as dubcon for the purposes of fic (obviously not irl) but it's definitely on the harder end, so the noncon warning is there out of caution.

Ashe is woken up by a bucket of water to the face.

She shrieks at the shock of it, raising her hands to wipe it out of her eyes, but does a double-take when she finds her arms won't move. Her head throbs, a lowkey ache that feels suspiciously like a hangover, and she shakes her wet hat off her head as she tries to figure out what is going on and who she needs to eviscerate first.

"What the fuck-"

Blinking the water out of her eyes, she looks up to where Bob is standing next to her, holding a now-empty bucket.

"What the _fuck_?!"

The chains around her wrists and ankles clank as she struggles in her chair and anger blazes through her as she summons her magic. "Bob, I swear I'll-"

"Aww, don't take it out on him."

The voice comes from across the room and Ashe's head snaps in that direction as she squints into the darkness.

"He's just doing what he's told," the voice continues, and Ashe blinks in surprise when a woman strolls out of the shadows. 

She's clothed from head to toe in dark leather but the fire of the torches on the wall glints off the silver accents on her shoes, fingers and hips as she approaches. Her hood is pulled low, obscuring her face, but there's no missing the white-pink glow of her eyes as she flashes Ashe a smile.

"Bob!" Ashe yells. "Kill her!"

Beside her, the golem doesn't move. 

Ashe looks up in dismay to see that where Bob's body is typically held together by the red glow of her own spells, the space between the rocks is now lit with that same pink color as the intruder's eyes.

"Fine," Ashe says through gritted teeth. "Guess I'll just have to kill you myself."

The woman smiles wider and holds her arms out as if in invitation. The familiar incantation for a fireball forms on Ashe's tongue but as she casts it in the intruder's direction, her hands stay cold and empty in their restraints.

"What-"

"Oh, did I not mention?" the woman asks. She reaches out a hand to tap something at the side of Ashe's neck and Ashe jolts in horror at the realization that there's a metal collar locked around her throat. "The runes on this work well against warlocks. I'm afraid you're going to have a small power outage for a while."

Ashe snarls, tugging angrily against the chains. "Who the fuck are you?"

"You can call me Sombra," the woman says with a mocking little curtsey. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not here to kill you."

"Oh good," Ashe says sarcastically. "I'm so reassured." She tugs on the chain again but slumps in the chair when they don't give way. "What in the hell are you?"

"A hunter," Sombra says cheerfully. "Mostly."

"You hunt warlocks?"

Sombra wrinkles her nose. "No, eww. Too many gross parts. You really don't need that many eyes of newt, you know? No, I hunt information. And, by extension, the people who have that information."

Ashe narrows her eyes and tries to look as intimidating as she can with water still running down her face. "I ain't telling you shit."

Sombra sighs loudly. "I'll have to kill you first, right? Or maybe you honestly just don't know _anything_? Ooh, or my favorite: you'll pay me more if I let you go?" She smirks as she reaches out to play with the key around Ashe's neck and Ashe jerks sharply away. "How about we assume I've heard everything before?"

Trying to regain her composure, Ashe forces herself to sit back in the chair. "What do you want to know?"

Sombra bends down until her face is level with Ashe's and says seriously, "Are unicorns real?"

Ashe raises her eyebrows but Sombra's serious facade dissolves as she laughs. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. No, what I really want to know is where the Witch of the Wilds is hiding out."

"Who?"

She flinches when Sombra lands a sudden sharp slap on the bare skin of her thigh. "Ow!"

"I recommend not lying to me," Sombra says helpfully. "I've done my research. I know you know where she is."

"And what if I don't tell you?" Ashe says. "You going to torture me?"

"Maybe," Sombra allows. "There's a lot of nice sharp toys in your lab. Good for cutting off fingers."

She runs her hand down Ashe's arm, stopping just short of where her wrists are bound to the back of the chair, and Ashe swallows hard as she curls her hands into protective fists.

"But that's boring," Sombra continues. "And messy. I just had my boots polished; I don't want to get blood on them already."

Her lips curve in a smile and Ashe starts in surprise when Sombra sits astride her thighs in one smooth motion.

"What the hell are you-"

"You're a smart lady," Sombra says. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

It isn't hard to join the dots but Ashe struggles regardless, trying in vain to knock her away. "Get off me!"

Sombra doesn't comply, just sits easily on Ashe's lap and waits for her struggles to subside before she says gently, "Relax. I told you, I did my research. I know you like women."

Ashe glowers at her. "Not ones who tie me to my own fucking chair and threaten to torture me!"

Sombra makes a doubtful noise. "You sure about that?"

Ashe is grateful for the dim light of the room when her cheeks heat in embarrassment. "Fuck you."

"I can go back to the torture if you prefer," Sombra says. "I didn't really have you pegged as a serious pain person but if losing a few fingers is what gets your fire burning, I'm happy to oblige."

She rests a hand on Ashe's chest, running her fingers down the red sashes on the front of her outfit, but slows before she reaches her waist. 

"Or," Sombra offers, "I can keep doing what I'm doing until you decide to tell me where the witch is. It's your call."

Her touch is gentle, even beneath the silver-tipped gloves, and Ashe tries not to think about how much she wants her hands to keep moving lower. She's had this dream before, a couple of times, although usually featuring attractive demons rather than a hunter who is actively threatening to maim her, and while she wants to say that the reality is far less appealing, her body doesn't seem to be quite on the same page.

"Those are my choices?" she asks, summoning up as much superiority as she can manage. "Lose my fingers or let you molest me?"

"Or just tell me where the witch is now," Sombra adds. Her smile is mischievious and from what Ashe can see of her face under the hood, she seems pretty damn hot. "There's always that option. But that would mean I have to leave without having any fun."

"This-" Ashe's breath catches in her throat when Sombra's hand moves down, pressing firmly against the front of her barely-there skirt. "This is fun for you?"

"Of course," Sombra says, smiling. "You have to enjoy your work, you know?"

Ashe grits her teeth when Sombra's hand moves lower still, the heel of it resting against her clit through her panties, and she fights to keep her breathing regular as she says, "You sure you're a hunter? Seem more like a whore from where I'm sitting."

Sombra just laughs at the insult and doesn't rise to the bait as she lays her hands on Ashe's chest. 

"I'm adaptable. But hey, I'm not going to force you." Her fingers move beneath the sashes, working at the laces that hold Ashe's dress closed. "Say the word and I go find a knife."

The sharp points of her gloves slip between Ashe's breasts, slicing the fabric with ease, and Ashe gasps as Sombra's hands find her cleavage. She thinks for a second that her modesty will be at least partially spared but closes her eyes with a groan as Sombra pulls her dress aside to expose her bare breasts to the air. 

The silver tips on her gloves don't break the skin but goosebumps spread over Ashe's tits at the touch. Her skin is sensitive, cold and exposed, and she can't help but arch her back in search of more pressure as Sombra traces teasing circles around her nipples. 

The noise Ashe makes is close to a plea, but could maybe still be classed as a noise of protest if challenged. Sombra leans down, planting a soft kiss inside Ashe's cleavage, and taps one silver point against her nipple as she says, "So about that witch..."

Ashe narrows her eyes. "I'm not about to roll over just because you've found my tits."

Sombra laughs at that, genuinely amused, and rakes her nails over the swell of Ashe's breasts again. "They are good tits, I'll admit." Her fingers find Ashe's nipples and Ashe sucks in a sharp breath when Sombra pinches them greedily. "Very accessible too."

She cups them, carefully not to let the nails dig in too far, and sucks lightly on each nipple in turn as she ponders, "Is this part of your whole warlock deal?"

It takes Ashe a second to process the question. 

Even after she's processed it, she still doesn't understand it. "My deal?"

"With demons or whatever you use to get your powers," Sombra says. "Do they get to play with your nice tits too?"

Ashe bites her lip at the thought, unwilling to admit that she's fantasized about her shadowy patron doing just that on multiple occasions. 

"No," she says firmly. "It's an exchange. The demon gives me power and I offer loyalty in return."

"Pity," Sombra says, groping her breasts more roughly. "Your demon doesn't know what it's missing out on." 

One hand stays on her right breast, toying with Ashe's nipple, and Ashe bites her lip when Sombra tugs the glove off her other hand with her teeth and shifts it back back down between Ashe's legs. 

From the grin that crosses Sombra's face, Ashe knows she can feel the first hint of her wetness through her panties and she closes her eyes and tries to think of something less arousing than being tied up and teased by a mysterious stranger.

"What about this?" Sombra asks, and Ashe cries out at the feel of her tearing a slit up the front of her skirt. "Is there some magical reason your dress is so short? Or do you just enjoy looking like a slut?"

Ashe glares at her, cheeks flushing in shame, but there's no bite behind Sombra's words as she kisses her breasts. "Relax, warlock. I approve." The heel of her hand rests against Ashe's clit again and Sombra leans in to kiss along Ashe's jaw, just above the metal of the collar. "You're a very pretty slut."

"Fuck y-"

Ashe is cut off by a surprised moan when Sombra's hand finally slips beneath her panties. Ashe doesn't know exactly how wet she is by now but from the ease with which Sombra's fingers slide over her clit, she is significantly more turned on than she would like to be.

"So your demon doesn't get this either?" Sombra asks, holding Ashe's eyes as she works three fingers over her clit in quick, experienced motions. "It gives you all this power and doesn't even get to bend you over and use you?"

Ashe barely knows what's happening, let alone what she should be responding to, and she closes her eyes to get away from Sombra's gaze even as she pushes forward into the touch. 

"Fuck you," she grits out, and isn't surprised when that draws another laugh from Sombra.

She strokes faster and Ashe bites her lip to try to distract herself from the stimulation as Sombra says, "You know, I think your demon is getting a shitty deal here. Doesn't get to fuck you, doesn't get to play with your tits. Next you'll be telling me you don't have to get naked to make your offerings to it."

Ashe shakes her head, not trusting herself to speak, and Sombra makes a sympathetic noise. "Man, poor demon. I almost feel bad for it."

She doesn't stop the steady strokes of her fingers even while she talks, and Ashe pulls helplessly on the chain as she lets out a muffled moan. She's so close to coming, just a couple more seconds from being pushed over the edge, but her eyes fly open when Sombra suddenly withdraws her hand.

"What-"

"Where's the witch?" Sombra asks. 

Ashe blinks, shaking her head. "I don't-"

She cries out when Sombra touches her clit again. She's merciless, dragging Ashe quickly back to the edge of orgasm, and Ashe doesn't know what she's trying to accomplish when she lies, "I don't know where the fucking witch is! God-"

Sombra stops again, holding her on that painful edge, and Ashe sags in her restraints. 

She's breathing hard, chest heaving with want and frustration in equal measure, and she sobs when Sombra's gloved left hand pinches sharply at her nipple. 

The pain seems to go directly to her clit but Ashe's attempts at clenching her thighs together are thwarted by the chains on her ankles and the weight of Sombra's body on her lap.

"Ah, ah," Sombra chides. "You come when I allow it, warlock. And to allow it, I'm going to need to know where the witch is."

Ashe shakes her head, clinging to what little self-restraint she has left. "Fuck you, bi-"

Sombra pinches harder at that, clamping Ashe's already-sore nipple between her fingertips, and Ashe bucks against the chains in agony when the pain has entirely the opposite effect from what she hoped. "God, fuck!"

"Where is she?" Sombra asks again. 

Those white-pink eyes glow brightly beneath her hood and Ashe's cunt throbs so desperately that she swears she can feel the pulse of it all the way to her fingertips. She's absolutely not going to give Sombra the satisfaction of letting this idiotic plan of hers work though, and she squeezes her eyes shut again and shakes her head.

"Come on, warlock," Sombra pushes. She goes back to rubbing Ashe's clit but with the thin material of her panties softening the intensity this time. "She won't know it was you. Just tell me where she is and I'll let you come." Ashe can hear her smile when she adds, "And _then_ I'll let you go. The full service."

Her lips are at Ashe's ear, her fingers still working purposefully over her clit as she whispers, "Just a location and then you and your golem can get back to your regular routine. No-one's going to know you were teased into a begging, slutty mess in your own house by a stranger."

Ashe almost comes at that alone. Humiliation sears through her when Sombra laughs, low and mocking, and she keeps her eyes closed as Sombra moves her panties to the side. 

"Does that do it for you?" Sombra taunts. "When I'm finished, maybe I'll leave you chained up here like this. Tits out, legs spread -- all I need to do is stick a gag in your mouth and you'll be ready for any demon that comes by."

Ashe's traitorous cunt twitches at that and against her better judgment, she pushes against Sombra's hand, only to bite back a scream of frustration when Sombra pulls away.

"Where is she?" Sombra demands. "Tell me!" 

She slaps Ashe's cunt, tearing a whine from her throat, and orders, "Tell me and I leave you here to show your demon what a loyal little whore you are."

"She's in the woods," Ashe blurts out. She's gasping for breath and the words spill from her lips as she tries to pull some air into her lungs. "The Beresset forest. Out near the abandoned mine. She has her guards with her but she- She's there." She sobs. "Fuck, please!"

She's almost braced for more questions, something to test the veracity of her information, but Sombra's fingers just find her clit again and rub over it with ruthless precision. Ashe cries out, taken aback by the intensity, but even as she struggles against the chains, she can't stop herself from coming on Sombra's hand.

It hits harder and longer than she expected, a rolling pulse of ecstasy tearing through her, and she tips her head back with a cry as she's reduced to a shaking mess beneath her captor.

Sombra strokes her through it, only removing her hand from her clit once the oversensitivity makes Ashe try to close her legs, and when Ashe opens her eyes again, it's to see Sombra still sitting on her lap with that infuriating smirk on her face.

"What did I tell you?" Sombra says happily. "Way better than cutting off fingers."

She stands and stretches, looking energized and content, and Ashe can only sit there panting for breath when Sombra retrieves her glove and slides it back on.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Sombra says, "but I have information to deliver." She winks, one of those glowing eyes slipping closed for a second. "Thank you for your cooperation, warlock."

She turns to leave and Ashe yanks on the chains, panicked. "Wait!"

Sombra turns back, head tilting to the side in confusion, and Ashe gestures down at herself as best she can. "You can't just leave me like this!"

"That was the deal," Sombra says. She makes air quotes as she repeats her earlier words, "'Tell me and I leave you here to show your demon what a loyal little whore you are'? Do you not remember?"

Ashe's heart sinks. In the headiness of her arousal, she'd barely understood anything beyond the fact that Sombra was saying something that turned her on, but in the comedown, the scale tips firmly in the direction of shame.

"I- I didn't-"

"Relax," Sombra says, but makes no move to release her. "Your golem will be all yours again soon. I'm sure he can break you out." She grins as she pauses in the doorway. "Although if your demon swings by before that happens, I can guarantee he won't be disappointed."

With a final wave, she strolls out, locking Ashe's door behind her, and Ashe slumps back in her chair in disbelief. Beside her, Bob stares blankly at the wall, still lit with that damned pink light, and Ashe takes a deep breath as she contemplates the next few hours.

When another tiny twinge of arousal goes through her at the thought, she's extremely glad Sombra isn't here to pick up on it.


End file.
